


Always You

by httpsadrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Ladybug Miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsadrien/pseuds/httpsadrien
Summary: Hawkmoth is defeated and it's the last night of them being Ladybug and Chat Noir, they decided to hang out at the top of Eiffel tower. Sadness is lingering around as they slow dance to lover, for the last time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Always You

Today is February 14. Everyone is with their loved ones, the whole city is celebrating. You can see how happy the people are by just looking at their faces, everything is back to normal. After years of fighting, Hawkmoth is finally defeated. Ladybug and Chat Noir stares at their beloved city, Paris is now safe and sound and that is their goal but the silence is so deafening. Both of them knew that this is the end, today is the last day but they’re not talking about it. The cold wind breeze hit them, making them realize that the warmth of their friendship comes to an end. Blankly staring at their beloved city Chat looks at his lady.

Lover is playing at the park and they can hear the music so clear. Dim light, empty space, chilly evening, and a romantic scenery. Everything is just as perfect for an exclusive date. Chat looked at her Ladybug, she’s looking at the people enjoying their valentine. When she’s about to face him, he lend his hand.

“Can I have this dance?” he cheerfully said, after all he indeed is her chat. She thought as she gladly accepts his invitation.

She puts her hand on his shoulder whilst he placed his on her waist. As both of their hands held together. Gently dancing while looking at each other’s eyes, no one dared to speak. Their eyes said it all, love with the hint of sadness. All’s well that ends well to end up with you. It took them some time to notice that the warmth of each other is what they call home.

“So it’s over now huh.” He tried to make a conversation but as soon he said it he looked away, afraid that he might break down in front of his beloved partner for years.

“Yeah, Paris is now safe and sound. Isn’t great?” She blankly said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She can’t either look at Chat, it’s just too much for her.

“Yeah… It’s great.” He sighs, he once looked again at his lady. Your hair is black as night.

She looked back at him. You’re pretty bluebell eyes. They both stared at each other and they just can’t find the right words to describe what they feel right now, neither of them didn’t expect that this is harder than it seems. I wonder who you are underneath that strong disguise. He can’t fathom things after this night, he wished to make everything stop but he can’t. It’s so hard for him to let go of her, he just can’t. Every day we see each other and I hope that you’ll be mine. He’s dying to give her the love that she deserves. He’s madly in love and he’s proud to say that it’s Ladybug. Together our love could be so true, please, will you be my valentine? As he look at her can feel the sadness in her eyes, he tried to give her his best smile but he suddenly felt her arms enveloping him as she burst out in tears.

“Hey you look ugly when you cry.” He tried to cheer her up but she only cried harder, holding her dear Chat Noir tighter and not letting him go.

“Please don’t go, don’t leave me alone. Please Chat.” She pleaded while her sobs get louder. He hugged her back and caress her hair, trying to calm her down.

“Please stay with me, my Chat.” She softly said, it’s almost inaudible but he heard it. Crystal clear. He didn’t notice that tears are also streaming out of his eyes. They’re holding each other for dear life, prolonging the agony of their separation.

“For you m’lady, I will.” His voice almost cracked, this is too much for the both of them. They just hold each other, enjoying the warmth of one another before it vanish.

“I love you Chat Noir.” She said as she break the embrace to look sincerely at his eyes. He smiled at her, he did not expect that. He felt butterflies in his stomach, it felt surreal. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed of what she just said. He used his index finger to lift up her chin, he can see the stain of red on her cheek. He gently cupped her cheek while saying;

“I love you too my lady.” They looked at each other with love evident in their eyes. Smiling at each other, there’s nothing that can replace the joy that they’re feeling right now. Everything feels like a fairytale.

They sat and cuddled while looking at the thousand lights below, This indeed is the city of love. They stay like that for hours, just enjoying the existence of each other and talking about how dense they are for the past years, laughing at his lame puns while his lady is clinging in his hips.

“Remember when you make me a bait for that sentimonster? It’s so disgusting, I’m still mad about it.” He said with the hint of disgust on his face, she laughed as he’s explaining about how sticky the saliva is.

“Hey! Stop laughing it’s so gross!” He said while looking seriously at her but she just laughed harder. He can hear her laugh lingering in the whole area, he smiled and held her even closer. Resting his head on hers and playing her hand, enjoying how it fits perfectly in his.

“Chat your ring.” She said sadly while holding his hand, looking at his ring that is flickering continuously.

“Same with your earrings.” He put her loose hair behind her ear and reveals her earrings that’s losing its spots.

“Don’t worry m’lady” he caresses her hair to ease her feeling.  
“For all the years we’ve fought together, there’s nothing to lose now as long as I have you in my arms.” He sincerely said. Loosing his identity is the least thing that he thought of now.

He cupped her face and slowly he kissed her, closing their eyes as they let their heart speak to each other. When they ran out of breath they let their foreheads touch as they gently opened their eyes, bluebell eyes meeting a familiar shade of green.

“Adrien?!”

“Marinette?!”

They did not expect that they already knew each other. As dumb as it seems, they both thought that they didn’t knew each other in their civilian form. Marinette tensed up while looking at him, my Chat is Adrien?! So all these years I can’t confess to Chat because of Adrien and now they are the same person?! I must be dreaming!!

“Hey.” Adrien burst her bubble of thoughts, stopping himself from laughing so hard because of how adorable she is.

“I- I- I need to go-” She’s stuttering again and it’s not the right time because Adrien is chuckling at her.

He left a quick peck on her lips to calm her down and it worked. She just stares at him and blushing so hard.

“I love you Marinette.” He softly said and smiled at her, she felt her stomach gone wild because of him and she liked it- no she loved it, so much.  
“I love you too Adrien!!!” She proudly shouted and hugging him tighter than ever.

“You and me against the world?” Adrien said while holding her hand and looking at her lady.

“As always.” Marinette softly said while smiling at him. She can’t still believe everything, it felt like a dream come true.

He cupped her face and kissed her again, passionately. Pouring their hearts out, kissing each other with no regrets. Loving each other while writing their own fairytale. Everything feels so right, a dream come true indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to me, sorry for my bad english. Dedicated for peenoise peeps!! ILY ALL!!!


End file.
